


Someone very special

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Chimney introduces Maddie to  the mother he never had Mrs Lee his friend Kevin’s mom





	Someone very special

“Maddie I want you to meet someone very special to me”Howie told her 

“This is my mom“Howie said introducing her to Mrs.Lee

 

Howie never really had a family because of his crappy father but his best friend Kevin’s parents welcomed him with open arms and took him in raising him as their own he was a second son to them he and Kevin were practically brothers 

 

“I’ve heard good things about you”Mrs Lee told Maddie 

“It’s a pleasure being able to meet you” Maddie said to the woman 

“You’re the woman he can’t stop telling me about you are stunning I see why he likes you”Mrs.Lee states

 

”Dyl I want you to meet your grandma”Maddie told her son

”Hello Grandma” Dylan said to Mrs.Lee

”My My My aren't you a handsome boy”Mrs.Lee said to Kevin she reached out to pinch at his cheeks the way any grandmother would 

“Grandma stop”Dylan begged her as she continued to lovingly pinch his cheeks which made Maddie and Howie laugh hearing their son say those words Mrs.Lee hugged the teen whom hugged her back before they broke apart from their hug

“You doing good in school?”Mrs.Lee asked him

“Actually he’s been a bit of troublemaker lately”Maddie mentions to the older woman whom eyes him warily 

“Does he listen to you guys?”Mrs.Lee asked Howie 

“He does we had a long talk with him last time about listening to us and respecting us he’s changing his ways slowly but he’s been slacking behind a bit when it comes to school”Howie mentions to Mrs.Lee


End file.
